Hand of the Onekata
by FUHRER YISEEKS
Summary: As the passage of time is reset, a man receives a dream of his one and only Ojou-sama. Making haste to Sakurami, the blade of Sacred Eye shall slice through the Survival Game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some backstory. I've recently rewatched Mirai Nikki, and I've forgotten just how much i loved it. I went looking for some fanFiction for it, couldn't find much notable ones other than Knights Diary and one about Third. I went on TvTropes, and there was a mention of a fic called Guardian of The Sixth. Unfortunately, the link is dead, but the idea of Tsubaki having a guardian of sorts stuck with me. There will be massive changes in the plot; Diary Holders may die earlier and later than in canon. **

"Yuki...wake up, Yuki..."

_The Law of Causality..._

"This isn't funny, okay?!"

_Cause and Effect..._

"Get up Yuki! Get up!"

_The links of Karma's chain bind around us..._

"Yuki..."

_Finished off with a red string._

"I'll save you...Yuki."

_The passage of Time affects all things, living and nonliving, the imaginary and the material. Is it really so hard to believe..._

_That links could be formed?_

* * *

_'Everything cruel comes from the Outside World'_ A young girl thought this, staring silently out of the wooden cell she had been imprisoned as countless men had their way with her...

_'The world that only I can perceive...it sickens me.'_ Thoughts came to her, of a time when her parents were alive. She was happy than, still the figurehead of the cults devotion but her parents were there to protect her.

She remembered the day when she was playing with her mothers handball- she must have still been six than, and the handball had long since been claimed by the Outside World- when a boy entered shyly behind a couple slightly older than her own parents.

They smiled and laughed with her mother and father, but the boy, who seemed quite a bit older than Tsubaki, fidgeted and kept eyeing everything in the room. When he finally caught sight of her, he blushed and turned away, scratching at his dark hair.

"So you noticed our little Tsubaki-chan!" Her father cried out joyfully, patting the boy on his head. To her, her father turned and extended a hand. "Come, Tsubaki. Meet your cousin, Tatsuhiro-kun."

Tsubaki walked over to the boy, who looked at her, slightly avoiding direct eye contact. While her eyesight was limited, she noticed his smile. Now slightly more at ease, she smiled back. "Hello there, Tatsuhiro-oniisama."

The boy bowed in return. "Good Morning, Ojou-sama. My name is Tatsuhiro Heiwajiima. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The adults around them chuckled at the respectable greeting, and Tatsuhiro's father patted him on the head. "Why don't you take Tsubaki outside to play, Tatsuhiro?"

Tatsuhiro's eyes widened at the responsibility he had been given. "Yes, Otou-sama!" He exclaimed, taking Tsubaki's soft hand in his own. "Come, Ojou-sama!"

Tsubaki nodded frantically as she was led by the boy outside to the grass near the koi pond. Tatsuhiro turned to face her, and bowed. "Any game you request, Ojou-Sama, and I shall provide it to the best of my abilities!"

Tsubaki looked shyly at her handball. She looked at her older cousin, standing there in plain clothing and a determined smile on his face. She held up her mothers handball, and asked, "A game of catch?"

Her cousin nodded in acceptance. "Alright! I'll show you everything I can do!" He declared, catching the ball as Tsubaki tossed it to him. "Watch this! Tatsuhiro...THROW!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened in anticipation of the epic throw, only to sweatdrop as Tatsuhiro gently tossed the ball to her. "...was...was that it?"

Tatsuhiro looked offended. "Just a bad throw, Ojou-sama! Make no mistake, I'm a good thrower!" He yelled, catching the handball again. He tossed it slightly too hard this time, and when Tsubaki moved to catch it, she slipped on the grass.

"Woah!"

Tatsuhiro moved quickly, reaching Tsubaki's side on the ground. Tsubaki rubbed her knee, and Tatsuhiro moved to inspect it. "You're bleeding! I'm sorry, Ojou-sama!"

Tsubaki stopped running the small cut on her knee. "It's alright, Tatsuhiro-oniisama..." Tatsuhiro cut her off.

"No! I am but a mere servant to one such as you, Ojou-sama. You should not use such an honorific with one of my standing in regards to you! And as your servant, I must protect you from all things that may harm you! I swear this, Ojou-sama!"

Tsubaki looked at the sheer concern radiating in Tatsuhiro's eyes, and nodded. "Than...one favor, Tatsuhiro-san."

Tatsuhiro nodded, ready to assist.

Tsubaki smiled, placing one of her small hands in his. "Call me Tsubaki."

* * *

That dream...

The young man lying on a futon scratched his stubble, thinking to his recent dream. Though a nightmare would be more appropriate.

He saw his twelve year old cousin, his Tsubaki-Ojousama, being...raped at the hands of her own cult members. He was sickened by it, but had passed it off as him just being worried for her. But with his instincts screaming at him, he decided to take the next bullet train to Sakurami. Of course, it would require some time to get there from Hokkaido, so there was no use lounging about.

The man, a Seventeen-year old Tatsuhiro, gathered his supplies quickly into a bag. Applying his outfit, consisting of Hakama pants, an white inner robe, a black sash and a green outer robe with the Sacred Eye cult symbol on his back, he grabbed his sword donned in a black sheathe. He attached it to the right of his person using the Obi, and placed a pair of Geta slippers on.

Tying his shaggy unkempt hair into a top knot, he scratched once more at his slight stubble before deciding against shaving. The next train was due to arrive any minute now, and there was no way he'd miss it.

* * *

"Welcome to Sakurami City. We hope you enjoy yourselves!"

Tatsuhiro stood standing in the train, the other passengers giving him a wide berth. When the train came to a stop, Tatsuhiro stepped off and briskly began walking. The path to the Onekata Temple had been ingrained into his mind from years of study, and he could already see the large wooden gate...which was unfortunately closed.

He looked at it, sighed, and forced his hands against it. With a grunt of effort, he opened the massive gate, noticing the wooden block was not laid across to stop the gate from opening.

He continued his walk, ignoring the calls of the Onekata cultists, making his way to the main shrine. Placing a hand on the closed door, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Filth...

He withdrew his blade upon the sight of the pigs inflicting harm against his Tsubaki-ojousama, and continued his pace to the opening of the cell.

"Hey, who the hell are-?" The man could not finish his sentence as Tatsuhiro drew his sword down in a powerful slash, slicing through the man's skin and muscles, almost completely cutting the man diagonally in half. The other cultists noticed this, and stopped their defilement of his Tsubaki-ojousama.

"For the crime of inflicting such filth upon Tsubaki-ojousama...your punishment is death." He stated in a hard tone. One of the men began to yell obscenities at him, and so Tatsuhiro sliced through his neck. "Refrain from using such vulgar language as I slice you like the pigs you are. Tsubaki-ojousama should not have to deal with your empty words."

One of the filthy pigs attempted to flee, tripping upon the multitude of bodily fluids scattered across the floor. Tatsuhiro smashed his Geta clad foot upon the man's back, breaking a rib upon impact. He stabbed his blade into the man's chest, once, twice, three times, before slashing the man's neck. The blood dropped off his blade in a soothing fashion, quieting his rage ever so slightly.

"Ah...they're all dead." Tatsuhiro noted, glancing at the corpses around him. He looked at the pathetic sight of his Tsubaki-ojousama, huddled in the corner of the cell with nothing to cover her modesty. Tatsuhiro advanced gently, tears in his eyes as Tsubaki-ojousama presented herself to him with such a blank, dead gaze in her eyes.

The samurai took off his outer robe, and placed it around Tsubaki-ojousama, before placing his arms around her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Tsubaki-ojousama! I never should have left all those years ago...I will atone for my mistakes in any way you wish! I shall commit Seppuku..." He swore, one hand already reaching for his blade. A soft hand covered his own, and he paused as the voice of his Tsubaki-Ojousama emerged.

"No...stay, Tatsuhiro-San..."

Tatsuhiro nodded his head, and pulled Tsubaki-ojousama closer to his body. "I swear...I shall stay by your side for as long as you wish a mere servant like me to be with you. Anything that attempts to defile you ever again...I shall end them with my blade. This I swear..."

**AN: End of the first chapter. Please, leave a review telling me what you think! This is actually my first time writing for Mirai Nikki.**

**Also, Tsubaki is currently twelve, while Tatsuhiro is seventeen. This chapter takes place two years before the events of the main series, which should be next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let your tears flow, Tsubaki-Ojousama...I shall be here to receive them..." Tatsuhiro whispered to his beloved. He held her close as she eventually drifted off into sleep in his embrace. As Tsubaki's face became soft and comfortable, Tatsuhiro's became stern. "If you wish to interrupt...than it is best you do so now!" He called out to the entrance of the main room, the door sliding open after he finished.

"T-Tatsuhiro-Kun..." Said the the second in command of the Onekata, an old man named Funatsu. "I'm surprised you're here." His eyes took notice of the corpses and puddles of blood scattered in the wooden cell.

Tatsuhiro gently laid Tsubaki on the ground, covered in his outer robe. He stood, placing his left hand upon his sword which was placed at the right of his body. "Funatsu-sama...are you aware of what some of our men were doing to Tsubaki-ojousama?" He asked casually, though the glare he sent spoke of his intense loathing of the situation.

"Well, you see...that is to say..." Funatsu stammered, trying to find the right way to convey the words needed to let him leave with his life. "I had absolutely no idea! The very thought that some of our own would do such a thing to Tsubaki-sama..."

Tatsuhiro stood still, before drawing his sword in a quick slash and just as quickly putting it away. Funatsu stood dumbfounded, placing a palm on his now cut cheek. "Pray you are telling the truth, Funatsu-sama...and keep this in mind..." He turned back to face his beloved Tsubaki-ojousama, than turned his gaze back to Funatsu from behind his shoulder. "I am loyal to only Tsubaki-ojousama. Remember that before you attempt anything that could draw my ire." He sat down, gently running his fingers in Tsubaki's hair to get rid of any tangles. "Leave us."

Funatsu nodded, turned and shut the door with slightly more force than necessary. He was seething, grinding his teeth in anger. _ 'That bastard! I thought he was dead, or at the very least too absorbed in training to care about the Onekata!'_

The second in command continued walking, thinking to himself._ 'And after all the trouble of getting his parents killed just to send him away, and Tsubaki's parents killed only recently to take control, and I only get the cult for TWO DAMN WEEKS?!'_

* * *

When Tsubaki woke, she felt cleaner than she ever had in the past two weeks. Her skin was free from sweat, her hair had been washed, and she could swear someone had brushed it out for her. She looked at the robe covering her body like a blanket, and widened her eyes. Even her poor eyesight could recognize that robe...

"Ah, you're awake, Tsubaki-ojousama. What do you wish to be fed this morning?" A man's voice interrupted her, much to her shock, and she turned to face the speaker. She smiled as she took in the man's features.

A hard lined face with black stubble stretching across his chin, green eyes that held warmth whenever she saw them, and amusingly unkempt black hair tied into a top knot. He looked far more of a man than she had last saw him five years ago.

Tatsuhiro bowed to her. "Ah, I apologize. I have taken the liberty of bathing you while you were sleeping; I had presumed you wished to be groomed thoroughly before consuming breakfast. My robe was the only thing I had thought to cover you with, and after I washed you and re-clothed you, you did not seem to wish to relinquish it."

Tsubaki looked down at the robe, the dark green with the Sacred Eye adorned on the back of it, then pulled it closer to herself. "I..." She tried to speak, but found herself unable to. She couldn't believe this was possible; she had been trapped in this hell for so long, and Tatsuhiro just returns after having left for so long? It had to be a dream.

But seeing the understanding look in Tatsuhiro's eyes, even as he tried to appear as strong as he could, just for her...maybe she could keep dreaming.

* * *

Tatsuhiro gently held Tsubaki's hand as they stepped out of the wooden cell, the first time in ages for the shrine maiden. Tsubaki looked at Tatsuhiro's face as he led her outside, the strong expression, simply radiating 'it'll be alright' giving her the courage to follow him.

"Come, Tsubaki-ojousama. We should get you well fed, and than I must see to some things." When he felt her grip on his hand tighten, he gently pressed her hand. "Do not worry. I shall leave you in the company with some of our female members, and I shall not be gone long anyway. News of my arrival should have already been spread, so my mission will not take much time at all..."

Tsubaki nodded silently to him, and pressed slightly closer to his side. They entered the kitchen, the various cultists within staring wide-eyed at the sight of their leader being accompanied by a man who appeared to be some form of samurai.

Tatsuhiro led Tsubaki to one of the chefs. "Ah, let us have some rice and fish. I have grown somewhat fond of it from my time in Hokkaido." He said, placing a small pack of salmon on the counter. "Fresh from Hokkaido," he explained to the chefs. "Now Tsubaki-Ojousama, please rest here for a few minutes. I shall be back shortly."

Tsubaki reluctantly let go of Tatsuhiro's hand, who than looked at the female chef. "Watch over her. Do not let her go anywhere, even if Funatsu himself asks for her by name. Should anyone attempt to refute you, tell them it is my command as Tsubaki-ojousama's personal servant."

The chef nodded in understanding, before glancing back at the obviously soured Hokkaido Salmon.

The samurai left the kitchens, leering around the grounds before striding forward to the middle of the main courtyard. He stood upon the stump of an old tree (which he was positive had still been growing when he had left) and waited as people gathered around him.

"Listen here!" He cried out to all of the cultists, bringing his sheathe to bare in front of him. "I am Tatsuhiro Heiwajiima! Personal Servant and Bodyguard of Tsubaki-ojousama! I know not of what sins this group had gotten up to since the departure of Kasugano-sama...but it ends now!" Tatsuhiro withdrew his blade, pointing it in the air in front of him, his right hand holding his sheathe at his side.

"This group had been founded to assist Tsubaki-ojousama in the supreme goal of saving our fellow humankind! You should leave such selfishness such as lust and greed behind as you enter! If you still wish to enter with such evil in your heart...than I shall willingly slice it from your very soul! Anything to protect Tsubaki-ojousama!" He roared, looking in the faces of his fellow cultists.

"Have you forgotten your morals so quickly in the face of uncertainty? Pathetic! You came in droves to bask in the divinity that is Tsubaki-ojousama, finding comfort in her sight of the future! And now you attempt to forfeit it? Fools! Believe in your Tsubaki-ojousama, and be blessed by her perfection!"

The cultists roared in approval, some with tears in their eyes. But there was one thing they all shared; newfound faith in their beloved Priestess. Seeing his job done, Tatsuhiro sheathed his blade and stepped off of the stump, smiling in happiness at the reaction of his fellow man.

They had forgotten their faith, but Tatsuhiro was more than happy to reeducate them. Anything for Tsubaki-ojousama, after all.

* * *

It had now been a year since Tatsuhiro's return, and things for the Onekata cult were flourishing. The overall mood of the cult was happy now, almost as good as it was in the days of the leadership of Tsubaki's parents.

Tsubaki was now Thirteen, and Tatsuhiro Eighteen. They were currently in the main hall of the Onekata, the same room with the wooden cell. Tsubaki was behind it, while Tatsuhiro stayed ever close by her side, leaned up against the wall with his sheathe held up in his arm.

Tsubaki was writing the observations of her cult members upon a large red scroll, using magnifying glass to properly see the words she was writing. Tatsuhiro glanced over at her, and tilted a brow.

"Excuse me, Tsubaki-ojousama..." He asked hesitantly, still trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Yes?" She replied pleasantly, not stopping in her task. Tatsuhiro scratched his stubbled chin, motioning to the scroll.

"That scroll. What are you writing about, if I may ask?" He inquired, waiting for a response. Tsubaki smiled at him. "Just a diary of mine. I record the observations of all of my followers. Even you!"

Tatsuhiro raised an eyebrow. "Not to sound disrespectful..." And he truly meant it. "But why?"

"It helps me keep track of everyone...and it gives me something to do. I'm not tired anyway, Tatsuhiro-San." She explained, looking at the starlit sky through one of the windows. "Though it is a beautiful night..." She trailed off, and Tatsuhiro nodded in agreement. "Than it's decided. Let's go for a walk, Tatsuhiro-San."

Tatsuhiro blinked, and nodded. "I suppose so..." He said, placing his sword at the right of his body. He moved closer to Tsubaki as they left the wooden cell, and began walking out of the main hall. "If you get cold, do not hesitate to tell me, Tsubaki-ojousama."

She was about to respond when a peculiar sound made itself known to her. "Do you hear that, Tatsuhiro? I hear crying..." Tatsuhiro tilted his head up, keeping an ear out for the sound, eventually catching on to it. "Yes, I hear it too, Tsubaki-ojousama."

Already moving to investigate, Tsubaki gently jumped off of the wooden porch and onto the grass. Staying still to listen once more, she advanced slightly farther up the path before looking underneath the wooden walkway.

"Tatsuhiro!" She said, and Tatsuhiro came running to her side. Before Tatsuhiro could even pose a question Tsubaki pointed underneath the walkway, showing a young red headed boy crying.

Understanding immediately, Tatsuhiro placed a hand out in front of him. "Come here, child...it's alright..." He said soothingly, and the child emerged from the walkway. He was wearing a green hat and green overalls over a blue shirt, with an adorable little blush across his face.

Tatsuhiro patted the young boy on the head. "Now there, child, what is your name?" When the child did not speak, Tatsuhiro nodded. "Ah...your parents told you not to speak to strangers? Well, I am Tatsuhiro. This is Tsubaki-ojousama."

The boy rubbed his face of his tears, and sniffed out a muffled "Reisuke...". Tatsuhiro smiled, and picked Reisuke up and settled him on his shoulders. Reisuke and Tsubaki both gasped at the sudden move, but Reisuke began laughing in joy while Tsubaki just sighed in relief.

"It looks one of my followers left their son here..." Tsubaki stated, sighing. "I find it quite disappointing..." Tatsuhiro listened quite stone-faced, looking every part the perfect bodyguard, other than Reisuke playing with his top knot.

"I shall watch over him while you rest, Tsubaki-ojousama. You can count on me." Tatsuhiro promised, then glanced up at Reisuke playing with his hair. "Come now, Reisuke. Let's get ready for bed."

Reisuke smiled and hugged Tatsuhiro's head, who gave a small smile of his own. Tsubaki looked at the scene with a smile of her own._ 'Tatsuhiro smiling...I like it.'_

**AN: We'll end here for now. For those of you wondering, which is nobody cause I doubt anyone is reading this, Tatsuhiro is perhaps the most insane cultist there. Let's just say his calling Tsubaki divinity isn't all just some prepared speech...**


End file.
